Fun at Disneyland
by Hal710
Summary: The Naruto gang is at Disneyland. See what sort of rides they go on and what trouble they cause. Rookie Nine & Team Guy & OC & OC


**Hey everybody! Heres the Disneyland story i promised you! **

**1. IM VERY VERY SORRY TO ALL THE KIBA FANGIRLS OUT THERE! for the...kissing...later in this fanfic.**

**2. I'm still going to post stories and chapters even if i dont get reviews, but PLEASE review! does puppy eyes**

**disclaimer: i sadly dont own any of the naruto characters, but i do own one of the OCs and the guy working the ride.**

* * *

"YAY! I LOOOOOVE DISNEYLAND!" Haley Akarui yelled at the top of her lungs, causing several passerby to stop and stare.

"Shut up!" Sheriden Tsume yelled to her, punching her on the head. Don't ask how they got there, but Haley, Sheriden, the Rookie Nine, and Team Guy all managed to get to Disneyland. Now, they were all walking around and had been there for about half of a day.

"NEVER!" Haley responded, rubbing her head.

Shikamaru yawned from his position next to her. "This is boring…All the rides here aren't exciting."

Haley gasped dramatically. "NONONONONO! SHIKA! NO! DISNEYLAND IS THE BEST!" she frantically screamed, practically hyperventilating. _How could someone think Disneyland is boring…? _she thought incredulously.

"Well, that's just because you haven't been here before…" Ino said to Shikamaru. Haley nodded frantically.

"You haven't either." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So?" Ino said, huffing.

"I have! Yay me!" Haley yelled, clapping. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Suite Life of Zach and Cody)

"Haley…Shut it please," Kiba begged, twitching.

"I cant help it! I'm just sooooo excited!" Haley answered, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Haley, the one who speaks too much may lose their mouth in a fight," Shino said, all serious and nerd-like. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all stared at him like he was crazy.

Haley huffed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, Mr. Seriousness Boring-Pants McNerd." Shino twitched at his new nickname. "Besides, that doesn't even make sense."

"How do you even talk to him, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked Hinata, who was walking quietly.

"Y-you just get u-used to it…" She answered shyly.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends so it's just normal for me…" Kiba agreed, Akamaru barking along.

"He's weird…" Ino sighed.

"Yeah munch weird crunch" Chouji said, chips flying out of his mouth.

All of a sudden, Haley ran away and got in line for the most awesomest ride ever, Space Mountain. "Space Mountain! Greatest ride ever, here I come!" she said, screaming as she got through the doors to the inside, and she disappeared from view.

"Oh no, I am not going on that ride yet," Sheriden said, shaking her head.

"Why not!" Kiba yelled, staring incredulously at her. Chouji wasn't paying attention, and started walking towards Space Mountain. Sheriden noticed and grabbed his scarf, dragging him back towards the others.

"Hey! What the-" Chouji started, before Sheriden cut him off.

"You just ate food there's no way you're going on that ride." She sniffed, pulling him harder. Chouji gave her the puppy pout face, but Sheriden ignored it and rolled her eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all came back from the teacups, and Naruto was looking _very_ green.

"Hehe, we're back." Sakura was laughing at Naruto's face.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, who was holding his stomach and moaning.

"I got sick on the ride 'cause I went to fast on the teacups." Naruto groaned.

"Yeah, you look like a tree smacked your face!" Sheriden laughed at her own stupid joke and everyone sweat dropped.

"You look like you are about to release your insides," Shino said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Kiba corrected him, "Just say 'barf', dude."

Just then, Haley came running out holding a picture in her hands, screaming, "OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Akamaru barked in question to Haley's behavior.

"I got a picture with my face on it from the ride! Check it out!" Haley yelled, finally reaching them and waved the picture in front of their faces.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Sheriden all yelled, bunching around the picture. The picture showed Haley screaming, laughing, and doing the peace sign all at one time.

"Girls are strange. They freak out over just a picture," Shikamaru sighed.

"You get used to it," Kiba shrugged, and Haley muttered something to the girls that sound a lot like 'boys'.

"Isn't it awesome!" Haley asked the girls.

"Yeah totally." Sheriden shrugged.

"It's cool." Ino answered

"Um…You look nice and…happy?" Hinata guessed, Sakura nodding along.

Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji all walked back from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"That was by far the most disgraceful ride over," Neji was telling them as he walked up.

'WE WERE IN A BOAT!" Lee screamed.

"I liked when they sung," Tenten said, ignoring her two teammates.

"WE WERE IN A BOAT!" Lee screamed.

"Yes, Lee, we know," Tenten shushed him.

"Hey guys, how was the ride?" Sheriden asked.

"Disgraceful," Neji commented.

"It was okay," Tenten sweat dropped.

"WE WERE IN A BOAT!" Lee repeated for the third time.

"OMG WAS THE BOAT YOUTHFUL?" Haley yelled back at him, laughing.

"YEAH IT WAS THE BEST! I LOVED THE PART WHERE WE WERE IN A BOAT!" Lee screamed.

"YEAH ME TOO, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PART!" Haley then turned to Neji and wrinkled her nose. "Neji's Mr. Sourpuss McPoopy-face for saying the ride was 'disgraceful'."

Neji twitched. "I would stop talking now," he warned in a low voice.

"Yeah, Haley, I would," Sheriden agreed.

"Why? Watcha gonna do? Hit me at Disneyland?" Haley snorted.

"Yes! You want to try me?" She growled.

"You have no idea the fury I would unleash on you if you did," Haley's face darkened considerably, and she cracked her knuckles.

Sheriden was unfazed. "Son of a-" She started, but was stopped by Kiba's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Come on, we're at Disneyland. Save that talk for when were back at Konoha," he said gently. Sheriden relaxed noticeably.

Haley looked outraged. " Don't save it for anywhere!"

"Haley, SHUT UP!" Ino yelled, hitting her on the head. Shikamaru sighed wearily.

"NO I CANT SHUT UP! WERE AT DISNEYLAND!" Haley yelled right back.

Chouji watched the exchange, munching on his chips. Neji mimicked Shikamaru, sighing.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Now we go to Space Mountain!" Haley suggested, earning an enthusiastic nod from Naruto.

"No," Sheriden said shortly.

"Why not!" Haley cried. "How about Splash Mountain then?" she suggested again.

"Hmm…I do like boats," Tenten said, surprising Lee.

"Can we just go?" Ino asked impatiently, already walking away.

"Whatever. What a drag…" Shikamaru said, following the rest of the group who had followed Ino.

"Yes, may we go on the ride that involves H2O, in which we will become wet," Shino said nerdily (A/N: I don't think that's a word…But its cool!).

"Shino, this is DISNEYLAND. You're not allowed to be so…scientific and stuff…"Haley sweat dropped, along with everyone else.

"Just…stop, Shino," Sheriden said.

"Can we take food on the ride?" Chouji asked to no one in particular.

"No," Shino answered immediately. He seemed to think for a minute, then added, "Wait…are you pregnant? Because if you are, you cant go on the ride…" He said that with a completely straight face.

Haley and Sakura burst out laughing, followed by Sheriden. Everyone else just fell anime-style.

"There you go, Shino! Good joke!" Haley slapped him on the back, still laughing.

"Um…sure. A joke, right," Shino said, not getting what Haley was saying.

They all walked quickly to Splash Mountain, and waited in the sort-of-long-line.

"Yeah! A mountain of youth!" Rock Lee said, stars sparkling in his eyes and he watched a group come screaming down the mountain.

"It's just a ride, Lee…" Tenten corrected.

"I love the youthful mountain!" Haley yelled, laughing.

"Yeah!" Lee agreed, and the two high-fived. Sheriden smacked her forehead in embarrassment.

"So…um, l-look at the s-sign," Hinata practically whispered.

"What?" Haley asked stupidly, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Um…the sign," Hinata said exasperatedly, pointing.

"What sign?" Haley asks, looking around. Everyone else spotted it and looked at it. "Where? Where! I DON'T SEE THE SIGN! I'M GOING BLIND! SAVE ME!" Haley screamed, running around frantically.

Sheriden rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around so she was facing the sign. Haley scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, cool sign, I guess?" Haley offered, reading it, not quite getting Hinata wanted her to look at.

"Lucky I have Miss 20/20 vision on my team," Sasuke said sarcastically, earning a punch on the head from Haley.

"Wow, who knew that you could die on a ride?" Neji said, sounding surprised.

"Neji…you cant die on this ride," Sheriden sighed exasperatedly, feeling like she was explaining to a two-year-old.

"It would be more honorable if it were that way," Neji shrugged.

"There's no _honor_ at Disneyland! It's just fun and rides and stuff!" Haley yelled.

"Neji, just chill, relax, and have fun. Ok?" Sheriden suggested. Neji huffed.

"Tell that to Shino," Haley whispered to Sheriden, and she sweat dropped.

"See? I told you," Shino was telling everyone else that was listening to him, "you can't go on this ride if you're pregnant."

"Shino, Chouji is _not_ pregnant," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why do I hang out with these people?" Ino asked herself, shaking her head.

"Ok, Chouji would have to be a seahorse to be pregnant. Chouji is obviously not a seahorse," Haley reasoned with Shino. "I mean, look at him. He's obviously a human…or…a teddy bear or something."

Sheriden punched Haley on the head. "STOP IT!" Chouji yelled.

"What? Male seahorses have babies!" Haley yelled, rubbing her head.

"I believe we have come to the end of this linear line of homosapiens," Shino interrupted them with his scientific words.

"Translation: We have finally reached the second most AWESOMEST ride ever!" Haley yelled.

"Yeah!" Kiba and Sheriden agreed.

"Ooooooooo!" Lee said, stars appearing in his eyes once more.

"Cool," Tenten offered.

"Meh…it's okay," Sasuke scoffed.

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura said automatically, but her eyes betrayed her. They looked exactly like Lee's.

"Interesting," Neji huffed.

"Cool," Chouji said, mimicking Tenten. Shikamaru yawned tiredly.

"Troublesome…"

"We're finally here! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"I thought I told you not to say that," Haley whispered to him.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, right, sorry."

The group walked up to the man working at the front of the line.

"Four people to canoe," He said monotonously.

Tenten, Lee, and Neji all jumped in the next boat that came around. Sasuke jumped in at the last minute with them.

"AWWWW!" Sakura and Ino whined. They had wanted to ride with Sasuke.

"Oh, get over yourself," Sheriden huffed, rolling her eyes.

The boat set off with Lee screaming and Neji putting his arms up to cast the illusion of him having the time of his life.

Next, Sakura and Chouji get in a boat. The man working the ride, eyed Chouji.

"I think…only three people will be able to get on this ride," he said, referring to Chouji and his pleasingly plumpness. "One more person."

Ino, who was next in line, looks up. "Oh no, I am not going on that ride with Sakura."

"Please go, miss," The man asks impatiently.

Ino sighed and got in the boat behind Sakura. Chouji then leaned back, therefore crushing Sakura and Ino. Haley watches this little scene from the sideline and laughs. The boat sets off, the two girls gasping for air.

Haley, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto enter the next canoe that comes around, and they set off. Haley and Naruto were screaming bloody murder and people were giving them weird looks. Shikamaru looked bored to tears, and Hinata was staring at Naruto in front or her.

The next boat comes around and Shino walks up and sits down. Sheriden and Kiba follow, but they are stopped by Shino's bugs.

"I am sorry but the sign said people with heart disease, back injuries, or motion sickness should not go on the ride," Shino said. "If I happen to have to have one of these things, I would not want to ruin your time." The boat with _just_ Shino sitting in it sets off.

"Um…okay then," Sheriden said, turning to the next boat, Kiba close behind.

-------Just before the drop-------

Lee was screaming with joy, and Tenten was peering over the side anxiously. Neji was building up a scream in his throat for when the boat goes down. Sasuke was sitting there whispering, "it's just a ride, it's just a ride…" Naruto and Haley were screaming their heads off, and even Shikamaru's mouth was open, and Hinata was crying anime tears praying for her life. Shino was, well…doing absolutely nothing. Sakura and Ino were gasping for air as Chouji leaned over the boat trying to get a look down. Sheriden and Kiba were…kissing; not even paying attention to the ride.

Finally, Lee's boat goes down first. Lee and Tenten screamed bloody murder, and Neji was screaming "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sasuke was screaming like a high-pitched girl. (A/N: cough cough cuz he is cough cough)

Naruto's boat went over the fifty-foot drop second. Naruto: screaming like an idiot. Haley: laughing hysterically. Shikamaru: gripping the sides of the canoe so hard his knuckles were white. Hinata: hands up and just plain screaming.

Chouji's boat goes next. Ino and Sakura were holding each other for dear life, as Chouji screamed "woohoo!" Shino, sitting alone on his boat, goes over after. He still doesn't have _any_ facial expression at all, but he looks somewhat green.

Last but not least, Sheriden and Kiba go over. They had stopped kissing long enough to enjoy the drop. They didn't do anything special, however. They were just screaming happily.

Finally, the ride is over and everyone steps out of their boat/canoe's and off to the side. They were all soaking wet and shivering in the cool evening air.

"OMG THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN AND NOW I'M SOAKED!" Haley screamed, laughing.

"That…was…the…best…EVER!" Neji yelled in a very un-Neji like way. Everyone stood in shock at his little outburst.

"Yeah! Go Neji!" Haley was the first to recover, slapping him on the back.

"Whoa, if Neji liked it, I wonder how Shikamaru ended up." Tenten wondered, and they all turned to Shikamaru.

"T-t-th-that was s-s-s-s-s-s-so fun even t-tho-though I am f-fr-free-freezing," Shikamaru managed to utter through his chattering teeth.

"I love that ride!" Hinata said, her eyes sparkling with a fire that no one had ever seen before.

Haley turned to look at Shino to see if he had fun.

"I must say, that H2O ride we just rode was very spectacular…" Shino started, but Haley sweat dropped, and muttered "never mind."

"But I think my bugs were a little disturbed," Shino continued on. "I think they took a crap inside of me," Shino added.

"Way to go Shino! That last thing you said wasn't very scientific at all!" Haley laughed.

"Shut up!" Sheriden and Kiba yelled at Haley, who returned it with a raspberry.

"COOLEST RIDE EVER!" Ino and Sakura yell at the same time.

Kiba and Sheriden blush, thinking about what _they_ did on the ride.

"Um…best ride ever," Sheriden added.

"Yeah, it was great," Kiba agreed quickly, and Sheriden giggled.

"Yeah, because you guys were_ kissing_ and everyone saw!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Ew. How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, scrunching his nose.

"They KISSED!" Naruto yelled all of a sudden. Everyone rubbed their ears in annoyance.

"Was it youthful?" Lee whispered to Kiba, while unbeknownst to them, Haley listened in.

"Yeah, was it? Was it _burning_ with the flame of youth? Was there a sunset and waves and everything?" Haley mocked Kiba, and an anger vein popped out.

"So, did your lips connect and your saliva mix…?" Shino started, but was stopped by everyone screaming, "SHUT UP!"

Naruto and Haley are laughing at Sheriden and Kiba's embarrassment, until Haley suddenly collapsed into Naruto's arms.

"What happened?" Naruto asks the barely conscious girl in his arms.

"So…tired…too…much…fun," she whispered like she was on her deathbed.

"Hey, look! Fireworks!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned to watch. Haley suddenly stood up from Naruto's arms and looks up into the sky where the fireworks are going off.

"FIREWORKS?" Haley asks stupidly, and everyone sweat drops. Lee has those same stars in his eyes as he gazed up at the exploding lights. Neji was 'ooohing' and 'aaahing' at every firework that came up.

"So do you think the explosions of fire are beautiful in color and oxygen?" Shino asked no one in particular, but no one answered because no one was listening.

Since Sasuke was in such a good mood, he used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to make a Mickey Mouse shaped head in the sky.

"Oooooooooooh!" Everyone says at Sasuke's homemade firework.

"Make a ramen shaped one!" Naruto suddenly yells, getting a dreamy look in his eye.

"No," Sasuke answered curtly.

Everyone gazes at the fireworks silently until they come to an end with an explosion of light and sound.

"May visitors of Disneyland please exit the park so we may close?" An announcer announced over the intercom.

Shikamaru sighed, snapping everyone out of their trance, "Come on, let's go, it takes a week to get back to Konoha." Everyone nodded and followed him out of the best theme park they've ever been to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


End file.
